


Kings Of The World

by starrywrite



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Polyamory, scomilex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Scott tells him as he pours him a glass of champagne. “There’s still about an hour until midnight. Do you really want to ring in the new year in our hotel room? I mean,” Scott pauses as he pours himself a glass as well. “I know it’s beautiful in there, and I love being with you and Alex no matter where we are, but it smells like sex.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic of 2016!!!
> 
> a scomilex polyamorous relationship and fiji excursions on new year’s eve :’) this fic practically wrote itself tbh.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this!!! <3

It's too hot.

Aside from the fact that there are people dancing with fire and their shots were set aflame for some aesthetic purpose, Mitch is sweltering in this heat. He unbuttons his shirt, hoping that'll help take some of the edge off, and he sighs softly to himself. The alcohol has settled into a comfortable, happy buzz and while he is a little tipsy now, he can feel himself fading fast. He's tired. And it's too loud, there are too many different noises circling around him, and he can feel himself growing grumpy and agitated because he just wants everything to _stop_ for a second. He feels overstimulated and exhausted, and all he wants is to curl up in bed with Scott and Alex and call it a night.

That, of course, is not how the two of them want to spend New Year's Eve. And he knows that convincing them to going back to their hotel is a longshot. A part of him doesn't blame them - they're in _Fiji_ for fuck's sake; they should be living it up and having the times of their lives. But Fiji or not, Mitch is still worn out from everything they've been doing over the past two days and he isn't exactly in the mood to be out partying.

He wanders around until he finds Alex - probably looking for something to eat because that man's stomach is a bottomless pit - and he walks right up to him, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and standing up on his toes to nuzzle his neck.

Alex hums happily, his hands finding their way to Mitch's waist, and he gives him a little squeeze. “Hi, baby,” he says softly.

“Hi,” Mitch whispers. It feels as though someone took a remote and lowered the volume, everything around him now sounding dim and distant. "I'm tired."

“Baby,” Alex coos, kissing his forehead.

Mitch sighs a little, looking up at him with the best sub slut eyes he can muster. “Can we leave now?”

“You wanna leave, Mitchy?” Alex asks, his eyebrows furring together. When Mitch nods his head, Alex says, “We'll go soon, baby, okay?”

Mitch huffs a little because that's not the answer he wanted. “But I'm _tired_!” he whines. He gently digs his nails into his waist and with a pout, he softly adds, “And I want you.”

Alex smirks a little, “If you're so tired, I don't think we can fool around, baby.”

Mitch huffs again. “If we left _now_ we'd have time to fool around and for me to sleep!” He whines. “Come on, daddy, I want you and I'm tired.”

Alex chews on his bottom lip, and Mitch feels almost hopeful for a moment. He reaches for Mitch's hands and kisses his knuckles and murmurs, “But it's New Year's Eve, baby boy. Don't you wanna party with Scotty and have fun?”

Mitch rolls his eyes, sulkily. “We can party in bed,” he grumbles.

Alex mimics his pout and Mitch rolls his eyes again, but allows Alex to give him a little peck on the lips. “We'll go soon, baby, I promise” Mitch huffs again and Alex gives him another kiss. “Can you tough it for out a little while longer?”

He can, he knows he can, but the thing is he doesn't _want_ to. He wants to go back home and curl up in bed with his boys. He wants them both to kiss him at the same time and he wants to kiss the two of them until he falls asleep. But he knows Alex isn't ready to go and he doesn't want to be the one who puts a damper on the whole evening, so he sighs sadly and shrugs. “We can go if you really want to, baby,” Alex says but Mitch just shakes his head and wanders off yet again.

He sulks again, walking around with the intention of finding more alcohol so at least he has a stronger buzz going instead of this bout of fatigue that's weighing his body down.

Instead of alcohol, however, he finds Scott.

He smiles a little when he sees the tall blond, and he walks up to him immediately, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and giving him a tight squeeze. He can feel Scott melting in his arms and he pushes himself up on his toes so he can nuzzle the back of his neck. “Hi, daddy,” he murmurs softly, in the cutest voice he can muster up because he knows how much Scott loves it. 

“Hi, baby,” Scott turns around and reaches for his hands, lacing their fingers together and bringing Mitch’s hands up to his mouth to kiss them. “What’s up?” 

Mitch just shrugs, stifling a yawn, and he pulls on Scott’s hands until his face is pressed to Scott’s chest. Scott wraps his arms around Mitch’s little waist and hugs him tightly. “Are you tired, baby boy?” he asks him, softly.

Mitch nods his head, closing his eyes and nuzzling Scott’s chest, murmuring softly, “Can we go?” 

Scott is quiet for a moment and Mitch can feel himself deflating because that’s another battle lost - or just the same battle lost twice - and then he says, “Come on, let’s go sit down, Mitchy.” He allows Scott to take his hand and lead him over to a table for the two of them to sit at. Mitch takes his seat and Scott sits across from him, then orders a bottle of champagne for the both of them.

“You know,” Scott tells him as he pours him a glass of champagne. “There’s still about an hour until midnight. Do you really want to ring in the new year in our hotel room? I mean,” Scott pauses as he pours himself a glass as well. “I know it’s beautiful in there, and I love being with you and Alex no matter where we are, but it smells like sex.”

Mitch smirks a little. “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” he murmurs, just loud enough for Scott to hear him, and his face flushes a little. Although he’s sure he can blame that on his sunburn. 

“Oh my god!” Scott laughs, the way he does when Mitch gets him flustered or embarrassed, and Mitch just smiles a little; it’s so endearing. All of Scott’s little quirks are, and Alex’s are as well. His boys are strange, that much is true, and hell, their relationship is strange too. But Mitch wouldn’t have it any other way. He loves Scott and Alex; they took his frozen solid heart and melted it with their love and affection towards him, and now they fill his life with adventure and laughs and smiles. It’s perfect. Strange, but perfect. 

Mitch hesitates as he goes to take another sip of champagne. Maybe he should take a break; he knows he’s drank a _lot_ when he finds himself getting sickening sappy out of nowhere. He can even feel his eyes welling up with tears as he thinks about how much he loves Scott and Alex. Yeah, he needs to be cut off immediately. 

“There are my boys!” Alex says happily as he walks over to the two of them. He gives Mitch a kiss on the top of his head, then leans across the table to kiss Scott. “Still feeling sleepy, baby?” he asks Mitch.

“Yes,” he sighs, rubbing his eyes. “But I’ll survive until midnight. You two will just have to entertain me,” he adds, getting up to his feet. He motions towards Scott and Alex with his free hand, his other holding his glass of champagne. “Alright monkeys, dance.”

Although they don’t dance, Scott and Alex do manage to keep him entertained and occupied, and thankfully, time begins to fly. Although he can’t help but to feel introverted and antisocial, he appreciates the efforts Scott and Alex are going to just to make sure that he’s having a good time tonight, that he’s happy and comfortable. The two of them are always taking care of him, and while Mitch doesn’t necessarily _need_ the two of them to do so, there’s just something special and sweet about how much Scott and Alex care for Mitch. 

In the end, Mitch is glad he stuck it out and stayed out. He knows how much fun Scott and Alex are having - the wide smiles on their faces are so bright and cheery, and entering the new year with his boys so happy is all Mitch wanted. 

Before they know it, the countdown to 2016 begins. 

Sixty seconds. It’s still too hot and Mitch takes his shirt off. Scott pours them all another glass of champagne and the bottle is just about empty now. Everyone has a nice buzz going, and it feels nice. Everyone is so happy. 

Thirty seconds. Everyone’s phones are unlocked and snapchat is open. Mitch can feel Scott’s hand on Mitch’s lower back, his other looped around Alex’s neck. Mitch nestles himself closer against him, feeling safe and comfortable next to Scott like this. 

Fifteen seconds. Then fifteen seconds become ten, and now everyone is counting down loudly and Mitch’s heart is beating so loud in his chest, he can barely hear the voice around him. 

And then it happens; the clock strikes midnight, everyone shouts “ _Happy New Year!_ ” Someone sets off a few fireworks. People are running around with sparklers and bottles of champagne are being popped. Scott moves his hand from Mitch’s back to hold Alex’s waist and he kisses him sweetly. Mitch takes a step back and just watches the two of them for a moment. It’s truly like a scene out of a movie - fireworks and alcohol and two of the most beautiful men in the world kissing, ignoring all of the commotion around them. 

Scott giggles, giddily, and whispers, “I love you,” against Alex’s lips, and Alex says it back. And as much as Mitch adores the two of them, he can’t help but to feel as though he’s interrupting and he awkwardly looks around for something to keep him busy - when he feels a hand tapping on his shoulder. 

He turns around to see Alex standing before him, and he cups Mitch’s face with both of his hands and smiles at him, whispering, “Happy New Year, baby,” and he gives Mitch a kiss. 

Mitch can’t help the sound he emits when Alex kisses him and he can can feel the blond smiling into the kiss, which makes Mitch smile as well. He pushes himself up on his toes and wraps his hands around Alex’s wrists, giving him a small squeeze as they kiss because Mitch always feels as though he could float away whenever Alex kisses him. 

The sound of Scott clearing his throat make the two of them jump a little,and they break their kiss, both of their faces flushed and the two of them a little bit breathless. Scott smiles and asks softly, “Can I kiss Mitchy now?”

Mitch’s face feels hot and he whispers, “Yes, please,” and before he knows it, Scott is scooping him up in his arms and kissing him. Mitch grabs the front of Scott’s shirt, holding onto him for leverage and Scott kisses him so sweetly - and for such a long time that Mitch can’t help but to shiver. When Scott kisses him like this, it always leave Mitch trembling. Mitch doesn’t even realize his hands have begun to shake until Scott pulls away and places his hands over top of his. 

“Happy New Year, baby,” Scott whispers to him with a smile on his face. Alex comes around and hugs him from behind, and Mitch feels on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> yall can read this fic on wattpad as well! https://www.wattpad.com/203019235-kings-of-the-world


End file.
